Abel meets Hellsing
by crimsonshrouds
Summary: Abel Nightroad is thrown back in time where he meets the Hellsing orginization and their pet vampire Alucard.
1. Chapter 1

I made some changes to this, so I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I dont own anything in this story.

Chapter 1 London???

In the middle of an open grassy field laid a man by the name of Abel Nightroad. He had long silver hair, glasses, and black priest robes. He stirred from his sleep and stood up looking alarmed and after scanning the area he realized he was alone. _Where am I? I thought I was looking for Dietrich._ _The last thing I remember was being shoved into a blue light._ _I hope Esther and Caterina are ok_. Abel just shook his head and started towards the road he could see in the distance.

After a while of walking along the road his stomach started to growl. He pulled out his wallet and found he only had four coins. _Why did I ever take that vow of poverty._ He was brought from his thoughts when he noticed he was getting closer to a city and the sun was setting._ I better find a church I can stay at or im going to be sleeping outside. _

When he got into the city he couldn't believe his eyes. He turned and saw an old man walking out of a building carrying a bag of trash. "Excuse me sir but where am I?" The old man looked at him oddly for a minute.

"Well father your in London England." Abel paled quite a bit. _This cant be... Albion hasn't been called England since Prearmageddon._

"Father are you ok?"

"Yea im fine and thank you for the help. Could you tell me where the nearest church is."

"Keep following this road and you'll be at a church."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A blonde haired woman wearing a suit sat a desk in a very big mansion outside London going over paper work. Her name was Integra Hellsing and she was a very authoritative woman and she had to be to run the organization her family had started over a couple of centuries ago. Her butler Walter walked in carrying a message from the police. She read the message and jumped with a start. "Another vampire attack!!!" _This is the fifth time in the last week._ (Oh did I mention her organization hunted down and killed vampires.)"Alucard!" A man wearing a dark red suit and red tinted sunglasses appeared in the room grinning.

"Yes master." (Also the organization uses vampires to kill other vampires.)

"Alucard their has been a whole neighborhood attacked by a vampire. I want you to take Seras and destroy the abomination defiling the church and crown"

"As you wish master." Alucard disappeared leaving Integra to her thoughts. _Millennium must be stopped soon..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abel was hurrying down the street when he heard a scream come from a house. When he got closer to the house he saw that the door was knocked down and their were ten..."Ghouls?" _This proved he was in prearmageddon times. Only Nosferatu created ghouls not Methuselah. _He pulled out his gun and fired. He was accurate enough to get head shots. Their was another scream causing him to panic a little. He raced down the hall praying he wasn't to late. In a small room he found a vampire that had cornered young girl about age eleven. She seemed to be unconscious and the vampire was standing over her. "Step away from the child vampire!" The vampire turned to him and started laughing at him. The vampire was some punk in his late twenties and had a handgun.

"Cool I get to kill a priest." As he raised his gun Abel shot it out of his hand. The vampire simply laughed and ran forward knocking Abel against the wall making him drop his gun. He was going to punch the Abel when he grabbed his fist with more strength than any human should have and tossed him into a wall like he was nothing.

Abel took off his glasses. "Nano-machine Crusnik 02 power output 40 percent activate."Abel's eyes glowed red, his hair floated upwards, teeth became fangs, and his nails grew longer. A scythe of intricate design formed from his blood appeared in his hands.

The vampire was shaking in fear now. "Are you a vampire?"

"No I am a Crusnik, a vampire that feeds on the blood of vampires." Before the vampire could move Abel cut hin in half and blood went everywhere. The vampire that was now bisected tried to crawl away. "Why did you kill these humans? For fun?" The vampire merely laughed at him and flipped him off. He then brought the scythe down crushing his head. "I will pray for your soul though you are surely damned for your crimes."

He picked up his gun and the girl who was starting to stir. As he walked out of the house she opened her eyes and looked at him starting to cry. "Shhhh Its ok your safe now." He needed to leave but he couldn't just leave the little girl there by herself. He knew if the authorities found him he would have a hard time explaining himself.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Abel Nightroad and yours."

"Its Lisa."

Abel got an idea of how he could leave before being found out. "Do you have any family who live nearby."

"I have grandparents who live down the street."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alucard looked disappointed when he found the vampire cut in half and its head was destroyed. "Police Girl did you find anymore ghouls or vampires." He almost sounded like a child who had his toys taken away."

"Master my name is Seras Victoria and no I can't find any more ghouls or vampires," Said a women with short blonde hair who walked in the room carrying a bullet in her hand. "The ghouls heads were destroyed by these blessed silver bullets." Sirens could be heard outside announcing that the police were there. Integra walked in with Walter trailing behind her.

"Situation report Alucard," said Integra as she surveyed the room.

"It seems an unknown person destroyed the ghouls using silver bullets and the vampire was cut in half before having its head destroyed." A police officer walked in and whispered something to Integra.

"It seems there is a survivor to this attack. Maybe she can shed some light on what happened here," Said Integra before she walked out of the room.

Alucard turned back to the bisected vampire. _This could turn out to be fun after all._ "Lets go Police Girl."

"Masterrrr can't you call me Seras."

"You idiot, I'll call you Police Girl because that's what you are." Alucard walked out of the house followed by a pouting "Police Girl."

Integra walked up to two distressed grandparents who had a little girl hiding behind them."Hello my name is Integra Hellsing and im sorry for what has happened to your family. I know you are grieving but could you please tell me what you know." The grandmother broke down crying and pulled the girl close to her while the grandfather stepped forward.

"We were going to bed when a man wearing priest robes came to our door carrying our granddaughter. He told us something bad had happened and for us to wait for the authorities to come then he left." Tears came to the mans eyes and he walked back over to his wife.

"Did the priest tell you his name?" The grandparents said nothing but the girl shook her head yes.

"He said his name was Abel Nightroad." Integra almost considered questioning the girl further but decided against it. She called a medic over to make sure the girl was ok before walking to her limousine. She got in sitting next to Alucard while Seras sat up front with Walter.

"Master, It seems you've gone soft on me," Said Alucard staring at her intently.

"I have know idea what your talking about. I am going to call the Vatican and ask them if they sent an agent into our country.

End Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Im sorry I took so long to update but I to make quite a few changes before posting this chapter. I would like to thank Millie M. Banshee for helping me with this chapter.

For those who were wondering, I meant that Integra assumed he was catholic and I am sorry that I didnt stress that. I made a few changes to the first chapter to change that. Thanks to those who have reviewed. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I dont own anything in this story.

Chapter 2 Not the Vatican

After the fight with the vampire Abel who was exhausted had finally made it to the church where he was greeted by a tall bald priest. "I am sorry to trouble you but could I stay the night here? My name is Abel Nightroad and im but a traveling priest." The priest studied him for a second before answering him.

"Of course you may stay and my name is John." As Abel walked into the church his stomach growled really loudly causing John to chuckle. "Your hungry im guessing. Don't worry I just made dinner and there is more than enough for two." Abel literally started drooling.

"Thank you, thank you for your kindness."

"Its no problem father Abel." John led Abel to a kitchen where a pot of spaghetti was cooking. Abel sat at a table while John started digging around the cabinets.

John was a little suspicious of Abel because he knew most if not all the priests in England and never had heard of him. The Hellsing organization had contacted all the churches to look out for vampires disguised as priests. Although he was part of the church he was ashamed to say he knew almost nothing about vampires. He suddenly got an idea so he checked to see if Abel was looking in his direction and was surprised to see him wolfing down two bread sticks. John got two cups and filled them full of water then muttered a few prayers to bless them. As he carried the holy water to the table he tripped sending both cups onto Abel's face. He got up to see a thoroughly drenched Abel who continued to eat the soaked bread stick.

"Im sorry." John went to got a towel and tried to help him dry off. This confirmed Abel was not a vampire but he didn't mean to prove it by pouring it on him.

"Its okay, accidents happen," Abel chuckled as the timer went off signaling the food was done. "Time to eat!"

"Yes lets eat but may I ask you a question first Abel?" Said john in a very serious tone.

"Why yes father John, what is it," Said Abel who kept his eyes on the spaghetti like it was going to run away.

"I've been wondering, are you part of the protestant church?" The question caught Abel off guard and he actually took his eyes off the food.

"Im part of the catholic church."

John looked at him oddly for a second before he spoke again. "We don't see many catholic priests in London very often. Have you been here before?"

"Yea but I haven't been in Albio— London in a long time." John looked at him oddly but didn't push it any further.

After finishing his food Abel went to bed which was located in a small room in the back of the church that contained six small beds. He couldn't sleep though, his thoughts kept going to what has happened to him thus far. _I've somehow been sent to Prearmageddon times and I have no way in getting back. If I know my history correctly the Catholics are not well liked in this country. _His thoughts then shifted to the vampire he destroyed earlier. _True vampires are undead unlike the Methuselah and have greater power but the one earlier only showed the ability to create ghouls. I once heard that true nosferatu Now that I recall, in the year 2007 there was an outbreak of vampires that were created by chips causing a war. _Abel still deep in thought finally drifted off to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Integra received a reply for the inquiry of Abel Nightroad. "Alucard!" As usual he appeared before her.

"Yes master,"said the red suited nosferatu.

"The Vatican says they have no records of an Abel Nightroad and it seems that Maxwell is requesting a meeting. He will be coming tomorrow." Walter walked in carrying a report.

"Sir Integra we have received a report on Abel Nightroad."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abel woke up feeling energized and he got dressed in some normal clothes the church had provided him. The clothes consisted of a grey shirt that was too big for him and black slacks that seemed to fit. He still carried his gun tucked in his belt out tucked of sight. He went out for a morning prayer when he saw a woman with long blonde hair in one of the front pews reading the Bible. The odd thing was, he thought he recognized the woman but didn't know why. He then noticed there were a lot of people in church for a Monday morning. One person who stood out was a woman in the back, who had short blonde hair, but what made her stand out was her skin which was deathly pale. Their were also men in suits sitting around the church. One man who wore a monocle sat directly behind the woman with long hair.

_This is just plain weird. _Abel thought but just shrugged inwardly trying to get rid of his feeling of paranoia.

He did his daily prayer and was reading a passage in the bible when he kept getting the feeling the people behind him were watching him like he was going to attack them. This feeling was finally getting to him so he decided to go for a walk outside. As he stood to leave the long haired blonde woman approached. "Excuse father but are you the priest Abel Nightroad that came to the church last night?" Said the woman in a very serious tone.

"Yes!" Abel felt his gut stiffen in apprehension at what he thought was coming.

"I wanted to speak to you about an incident that occurred last night in a house near here." As she spoke to him wires almost invisible to the naked eye had surrounded Abel. If Abel was any normal person he wouldn't have noticed it but he wasn't so he could see them clearly.

Abel gathered his thoughts and when he spoke he kept his voice even. "Mam im sorry but I don't know what your talking about and I must be going." _God please forgive me for lying._ Abel turned to leave and the wires moved to let him do so. "One thing though, you shouldn't have wires hanging around a person your asking questions." He nearly laughed at the shocked expression that crossed her face but decided to leave before any trouble could start.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Integra couldn't believe he had seen Walter's micro-filament wires but shook it off. She decided it was best to leave then and everybody in the church followed her out.

Back at Hellsing headquarters Integra, Walter, and Alucard were talking about Abel. "When I spoke to him he didn't seem like any of the Iscariot agents," Said Integra as Walter lit her cigar. "Walter he said he could see your wires which I find odd since I couldn't."

"Light could have been reflected off of them but im not sure."

"Is the Angel of Death getting careless?" Said Alucard grinning.

Walter shrugged. "I am getting too old for this type of thing."

"Alucard did you notice anything odd about him,"asked integra.

"Other than him getting nervous when you asked him about last night, nothing really." Alucard leaned against the wall now getting bored.

"John confirmed that he was Catholic and that he wasn't a vampire. we have him under surveillance just in case he works for the Vatican."

"Master does this priest worry you that much?" Alucard mused.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abel had some lunch and decided he might as well look around London after he finished cleaning his robes. He found the city to be remarkable and now understood why it came to be known as the city of lost technology in his time. Everywhere he went he saw a mixture of architecture of the past and present. He had just got done seeing big ben when he started thinking of the woman he had met earlier that morning. _I remember seeing her in the historical archives but what was her importance. Also what were those wires that surrounded me earlier? So many things im unsure of right now._

DING DONG rang Big Ben as It became 7 O clock. "I must be getting back to the church."

He was hurrying along the streets when he noticed how empty they were. He had only seen one person in the last five minutes. _That's strange its only seven and I've only seen a few people... This is a very large city, surely their would be more people than this. I have a bad feeling about this. _As he was thinking this he heard footsteps. A girl probably no older than 16 appeared running down the alley across the street and a man jumped in front of her while two more appeared behind her. She screamed as one of the men grabbed her then he realized these men were vampires.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pretty little girl, you should know the streets are dangerous at night," said the first vampire who had brandished a knife.

The vampire that was holding her put his hand to her throat. "Aww you virgins have such sweet blood, lets have a taste." He scratched her throat, drawing a little blood and he licked it off his fingers. She tasted like honey to the vampire. "Mmm... Tasty." He decided to get another taste and he put his hand to the cut he made.

"Hey don't hog it all," yelled the third one who was holding a hand gun

"Please let me go," Whispered the girl who was now crying.

"Will let you go once we've had our way with you and drained all of your blood," said the vampire who was holding her.

"Let the girl go!" Said a man in priest robes had appeared at the mouth of the alleyway.

"Rich, Mike, teach this fucker not to stick his nose in other peoples business," ordered the vampire holding the girl."

Before the vampires could move Abel shot the one holding the gun in the arm. "Gahh that fucking priest is using blessed silver," Screamed the vampire as he fell on the ground writhing in pain. The vampire holding the knife ran forward trying to stab him but he dodged him. The vampire kept striking at him till he finally lost his footing. The vampire took advantage of this and went in for the kill.

"I've got you now." The vampire was about to stab him when Abel caught the knife. "What the hell?"

Abel started speaking in a low voice. "Nano-machine Crusnik 02 power output 40 percent activate."

"What are yo–" Abel cut off the vampires head with his blood scythe that had materialized in his hand. The other vampires were shaking in fear and rage at their friends destruction. Abel now in his crusnik form turned to look at the other vampires his eyes shining an eery red.

"I'll say it again, let the girl go," ordered Abel as he raised his scythe. The vampire he had shot before had now gotten up and in rage ran at Abel firing his gun.

"Ill kill you, you fucking monster." All his bullets missed and Abel cut him in half destroying his heart in the process so he was truly dead before he even hit the ground.

"What the hell are you and why are you protecting these humans!!" Screamed the last vampire who was now holding the girl as if she was his shield..

"A long time ago I made a promise to protect the humans."

"I'll kill the girl if take one more ste..." The vampire's arms started moving without his control letting the girl escape his clutches. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO ME!!" Screamed the vampire as his arms moved apart and Abel ran him through with his scythe. With one final scream of agony the vampire fell to the ground dead with his blood flowing freely across the ground.

"May god have mercy on your soul." Abel looked around the area and found it covered in blood and gore. He reverted back to his human form and he noticed the girl was trembling on the floor. "Are you all right." The girl didn't know whether to reply or runaway. After a minute the girl finally answered him in low voice.

"Im alright father, thank you for rescuing me but how did you do that?"

"Im sorry I can't explain and you gotta leave." Abel was sure that he should get out of the area before the police got their. The girl looked at him strangely and left in a hurry. Once the girl was out of sight he started to run back to the church.

Once he got to the end of the street two military vans pulled up in front of him and one behind him. Twenty guys surrounded him armed with semiautomatics all aimed at him. "Is their something wrong fellas?" The leader of the men stepped forward but he seemed hesitant to move closer to Abel.

"Priest, Monster, or whatever you are, will come quietly or you will die on the spot."

"Ill go quietly," stuttered Abel and they cuffed him, took his gun and wallet.. He was hauled into one of the vans where he sat between six people that had their guns trained on him. _God what did I do to deserve this?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Integra was in the middle of some paperwork when her phone rang. When she picked it up and was surprised to hear Walter who sounded very serious. "Sir Integra we arrested Abel Nightroad about 10 minutes ago and I think you, Alucard, and Seras should see why."

"I'll be there in a minute."

Alucard, Seras, and Integra were in the security room when Walter walked in carrying a Disc. "The video im about to show you has very little sound," he said as he put the disk in the computer. The screen turned on showing a young girl getting attacked by vampires. Then they saw the priest run up to them and they heard the shot from his gun followed by the scream from the vampire.

By now Alucard was getting board because it just looked like a weak priest was trying to kill vampires. Then the priest stopped a vampire from stabbing him and this got his attention. Then the priests transformation kept his eyes glued to the screen.

Integra couldn't believe her eyes. One minute it showed a normal priest and the next he had become a vampire like creature. Seras was just watching in awe as the priest bisected one of the vampires.

When the vampires arms were moved involuntary letting the girl free Alucard wanted to fight him and nothing was going to stop him. He disappeared from the room without anyone noticing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had left Abel sitting at a table in an interrogation room with 3 men standing guard outside. It was a very large bland room with concrete walls and a large mirror opposite from where he sat. He sat there thinking about how they had seen his Crusnik form. _I should have known I was under surveillance after meeting that woman this morning. _His stomach growled very loudly in the quiet room. _I cant believe I didn't pack a meal from the church. _There was a large scuffling of feet coming from behind the door. The door was slammed open and in stepped a man wearing a red coat and hat. Abel knew this man before him was something he would not want to deal with.

End of chapter

I hoped you enjoyed the story thus far and will leave a review.


End file.
